Reasons To Grow Together
by iWroteThat23
Summary: Gabrielle and Dusty were inseparable as kids until Dusty's father announces that they had to move from their home in Florida to Arizona. they ended up growing apart. Now it's the middle of their sophomore year, Gabrielle has new friends, a great boyfriend and a whole new life, until they are both thrown back together by their parents when Gabrielle's mother invites his family over.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait up El!" My head turned involuntarily toward the person who had called out my name, well my nickname. I had acquired it at some point in middle school, I wasn't a fan of the name so i tried to get rid of it but it stuck so now I just had to tolerated it .

"Hey Lani" I said as she sat next to me on the bench in the athletics hallway

"You going to Josh's party tonight?"

"what do you think?" I laughed

"yeah I guess that's kinda a no-brainer huh?" She laughed "you guys have been dating for like a year now"

"it'll be one and a half next week" Josh said sliding the bench in next to me

"Hi" I said smiling up at him

"OH MY GOD you two are so cute" Lani squeaked like she was looking at a puppy "oh this is my cue to leave isn't it. I'll see you at the party later" she said before walking down the hallway to the dance room.

"Do you want to go to Sonic before I take you home?" Josh asked me as we walked to his car his car.

"Sure" I said getting into the passenger seat.

As we parked at sonic i felt my phone buzz so i pulled my phone out and saw my mom's contact

"who is it?" Josh asked.

"just my mom, she probably wants to know where I am" I said ignoring the call and instead just texting her 'at sonic with Josh' and putting my phone to the side so we could order

"OK, what do you want?" Josh asked

"an Oreo blast" I grinned, it was my favorite sonic drink, it had been for as long as I could remember.

Josh ordered my blast, another one for him and some fries. once he finished the order I smiled "how was lacrosse practice?"

"It was awesome, you should have seen me I rocked it out there" He said excitedly then he explained some play i didn't understand, I only asked him about lacrosse because it made him happy to be able to brag about it.

"that's awesome, can't wait to see the next game" I said with a smile

"I can't wait either" he said leaning over the middle to kiss me after a few seconds we broke apart to see a server standing outside the window with our food, josh got a thumbs up from the server as he rolled down the window

"aye nice Josh" the server said making me turn red as they fist bumped. Josh took the food and the server went back

"sorry El, he's from the team" Josh explained as he handed me my blast. we talked for a while before Josh looked at the clock "oh my god its already 6:30, we've been here for like and hour and a half, I have to get home to set up for the party, there's a guy coming with the beer in like...now! He should be there now!" Josh said taking off towards my house, going about 10 or 15 over the speed limit.

"Josh slow down! pleas you know i hate it when people drive to fast!" I said closing my eyes to keep from panicking

"sorry babe but I have to get you home quick so I can go home" He said then I felt the car speed up even more.

Not long after he reached over me and opened my door "see you at the party"

"yeah, OK see you then" I said as I got out then I barely had time to grab my cell and purse before he drove off pulling the door shut as he did.

"GABRIELLE PORTER!" my mother shouted from the porch making my eyes widen

"what? I texted you I swear" I said in a rush

"Oh i GOT your text, did you get mine? or my CALLS!" she yelled.

"i got your call, and I texted y-" I looked at my phone and the screen covered with my moms picture and different messages she had sent "shoot, i hadn't looked at my phone i'm sorry"

"yeah you will be but we can deal with that when they leave right now you need to get inside and have dinner with us" she said guiding me to the door.

"wait who?" I asked as she shoved me through the front door.

"Gabby?" a voice said making my head snap in his direction, I didn't need to turn to know who it was, no one had called me that in years.

"D-Dustin." I stuttered


	2. Chapter 2

I had gone over this scenario millions of times in my head over the last five years, and it was finally happening. From the second my dad told me we were moving i begged him to let us stay and once we got to Arizona i begged him to let us to come back, after a while he grew tired of hearing it so he told me that when the contract we had with the people renting our house in Florida was up we could move back. I counted down the days and it was finally here. A couple days ago called us and invited us over for a welcome home dinner at their house, I went over what I would say to Gabby when I finally saw her again but when i finally stepped through their front door it all slipped out of my brain.

Everything in their house was placed exactly the same but it was all different. The old leather sofa was gone but in its place was a newer cream colored sofa, all the frames placed across the piano were in their places but inside them were different pictures, it was almost like a completely new house.

"Hello Dusty its nice to see you" said with a tight smile

"Hi , how are you"

"I'm great, just fine. How are you Dusty?" she said a but frantic

"I'm good" i barely finished before she began talking to my parents and brothers, but i didn't mind since I was a bit preoccupied looking around.

"I'm sorry that Gabrielle isn't here right now" said to the group though she was looking at me apologetically the whole time.

"Don't worry about it Samantha" my mother said.

"well make yourselves comfortable and I'll just finish cooking" said before disappearing into the kitchen followed by my mother, then after a few moments of considering his options my dad also followed them.

Carson plopped onto the couch then Jared sat next to him, i was about to sit too but i heard some pattering behind me and turned to see Roscoe slowly making his way to me, his tail wagging faster than i had ever seen it. "Roscoe! come here buddy!" i said sitting on the floor next to him, he laid on the floor and let me pet him for a while before falling asleep, as he slept he looked like he had melted onto the floor in the way only basset hounds do. we just sat there like that for an hour before we heard car roar up in front of the house and squeal to a stop then came running though the living room and out the front door. "what th-" i began but was interrupted by muffled yelling outside then shoved a girl in the door.

"wait who?" i heard her say.

"Gabby?" I was shocked to finally be seeing her

"D-Dustin." i cringed at her saying why full first name, she used to call me Dusty, only people who didn't REALLY know me called me 'Dustin'

"Oh Gabrielle look how beautiful you are now" My mom said hugging her tightly

"thanks" Gabby said glancing at my mom then returning her gaze to me

"well I'm sure you and the boys would like to catch up so i'll let you be on your merry little way" my mom said before returning to the kitchen.

All i could do was stare, she wasn't like I remembered, she was new, she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there staring at Dustin as my heart hammered at my chest, i felt like time was frozen somewhere between then and now, I wouldn't be the one to end the moment, it felt so fragile, like if I even took a breath it would be over, Dusty would be gone, and i would be alone.

"Hi Gabs" Carson said, i felt a little relieved that he broke the silence because if he hadn't I would have just stayed like that forever

"Hey Carson" I said reluctantly looking away from Dusty "and Jared" I said moving my eyes to him then back to Dusty "Hi" I said breathlessly.

"Hi" he smiled at me. without thinking about it I walked over and hugged him

"oh my god you're real. you're real and you're really here"

"You are too" He breathed into my hair.

I pulled away from the hug and touched his face "you've changed an-and you're taller" i said lamely

"you look-" he began but my mom interrupted him

"DINNER TIME!" she called making Dusty and I separate


	4. Chapter 4

My brain went blank until Gabby looked at me and said "Hi" just one simple word which I returned with just another "Hi" but it still felt like it meant everything.

Gabby walked over and wrapped her arms around me tightly then said "oh my god you're real. you're real and you're really here"

"You are too" I said breathing in the familiar, comforting scent she carried.

She pulled away which for a moment made me ache for her arms to be around me again but she reached up and grabbed my face, I was finally gonna get the kiss I had been waiting my whole life for, I was about to lean in but she began talking again "you've changed an-and you're taller" She said her eyes looking over my face.

"you look-" I began but was interrupted by

"DINNER TIME!" As soon as she said it Gabby let her hands fall

"sit by me?" She said before walking into the dinning room leaving me standing there breathless

"Be careful" Jared said as he passed me "time changes people"

I ignored what he said and walked into the dinning room, which to my surprise hadn't changed a bit, I took the seat next to Gabby as they began passing sides around the table.

"So Gabrielle, hows school?" My mom asked

"its tolerable" She laughed "i'm kidding my school is actually pretty awesome"

"well that's good, are you involved in any activities?"

"not at the moment, but i was thinking of trying out for a play" she said then took a sip of water

"Do you have a boyfriend? Because I know Dustin is single" my mother said earning a horrified look from me.

Gabby choked on her water "oh um sorry. yeah his name is Josh"

After that all i heard was a ringing in my ears accompanied by her words and the thumping of my heart, I felt like someone had ripped my lungs and heart out. i was aware of Jared looking at me from across the table as if he were saying 'I told you so'

"How long are y'all visiting?" Gabby asked

"actually we are moving back, i talked to the company and they said they could transfer me here if i take a trip back to the central office once a month" my dad explained

she looked like she was about to say something but she just opened her mouth then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone then her eyes widened "shit." she mumbled under her breath "hey mom, would you mind if Dusty and I went to go hang out with Lani and Josh? If their staying wouldn't be nice to meet some people first?"

"Ask his parents"

"well its fine with me" mom said

"no problem here" my dad agreed

"Coolio, let me get changed and we can go" she said

"ok" I said then waited in the living room for her to return.

"Thanks for waiting" she grabbed my hand and ran to the front door swiping her keys and her purse on the way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"actually we are moving back, i talked to the company and they said they could transfer me here if i take a trip back to the central office once a month" Mr. Springer explained

I was about to say how excited i was, that they would be around but my phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out, though I'm sure my mom will lecture me later about how that's bad manners. When the screen lit up i had a few messages from my friends

Josh: Where are you?

Lani: Sup girl ready to PARTY!

Hana: Hey why aren't you at Josh's party? are y'all OK?

Meg: Hana is hitting on Josh get here soon!

Lani: SOS we're low on drinks!

Josh: Are you coming?

Lani: It's all good Kate went to get more drinks

"shit." I almost forgot about the party "hey mom, would you mind if Dusty and I went to go hang out with Lani and Josh? If they're staying wouldn't be nice to meet some people first?"

"Ask his parents" typical mom.

"well its fine with me" Mrs. Springer said

"no problem here" Mr. Springer agreed

"Coolio, let me get changed and we can go" i said then ran off to my room to throw on a better party outfit and ended up settling on a short, tight lace dress with another black tank top dress underneath, with a leather jacket over which no doubt would be discarded before the night ended, and to finish it off i added a pair of black heels, Josh's favorite pair.

After I finished dressing I met Dusty in the living room "thanks for waiting! i said as I pulled him out the front door and led him to my car

"so where are we going? sonic or chick-fil-a or something?" he asked.

"Nah that was totally a cover, we're going to Josh's party" I said excitedly as i drove down the street "but if you want I can introduce you to people there" I added but got no response.

we drove in silence the rest of the way there, I parked a few blocks away and we walked the the house, the cool fall air caused me to shiver a little, I tried not to show that I was cold but I guess I didn't do a very good job because Dusty unzipped his hoodie and began to take it off.

"here take my jacket"

"no you'll be cold, i'll survive, we're getting close to the house anyway" I lied

"how about we compromise" he said before pulling me from behind and wrapping both of us in the hoodie, we walked in sync down the side walk like this till we approached the house. I forced myself to leave the warm embrace and was once again hit with the harsh, cold air.

"this is it" I said though it was pretty obvious since booming music echoed through the air and drunk people littered the front yard.

"cool" he monotone while looking around.

"lets get some drinks" I said dragging him inside

"hey El!"

"El you're here!"

"Josh was asking if anyone has seen you El" people slurred at me as I passed

I heard Dusty try to say something but I couldn't quite make out what he said "What?" i yelled over the music

"You're pretty popular huh?" he said louder

"Ha no, Josh is, so people know who I am, but I'm not POPULAR" I explained approaching the kitchen.

as Josh was about to say something I heard a very drunk Josh call out my name "EL! HEY ELLIE!" he called out making me cringe, he only called me Ellie when he was drunk out of his wits.

"Hi Josh" I said as he approached and slung his arm over my shoulder, more to keep him stable than as a romantic gesture

"who's this?" he asked poking Dusty in the chest

"That's Dustin, Dustin this is my boyfriend Josh" I introduced them even though I knew I would have to again another time when josh was sober.

"Dusty, I go by Dusty not-" dusty began but Josh payed no attention to him and instead placed a sloppy kiss that tasted like a mix of different beers "um ok" Dusty added.

i pushed Josh off "Josh! I'm sorry Dusty, he's really a nice guy when he's sober" I explained

"Ellie you need a drink, I'll get you some good stuff" Josh slurred with a wink then disappeared

"Do you want something?" I asked

"no thanks" He said looking around awkwardly

"is something wrong?" i asked

"I-" he began but one glance behind me stopped what ever he was saying "no. nothings wrong"

"ok" I frowned, then Josh's arm reappeared around me, one hand holding a bottle of his parents vodka the other holding a jello shots

"here babe" Josh said shoving the shot into my mouth, i took the shot then he handed me the vodka.

"Josh I think that's enough for now" I said

"EL, who's this!" Hana said grabbing onto Dusty's arm "He's HOT" she said in a loud drunk whisper

I rolled my eyes at her "This is Dusty" I huffed

"Hi there Dusty" she said then began pulling him away

"Wait Hana!" i said a bit panicked

"Ellie just let them have some fun" Josh said making me change my mind about the vodka, i opened the bottle and filled my mouth with the awful liquid before Josh added "and we can have some fun of our own"

"Josh-"

"I know you want to wait" he sighed

"do you have orange juice? I don't want anymore of this right now" i said handing him the bottle

"imma get some for you babe!" he said poking my nose "you wait right here" he said then walked away

about 10 minutes later he appeared with a red solo cup filled with the juice and Lani "El!" she called, i could tell from her voice and walk that she wasn't very drunk at all

"Lani" I waved beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, I was still aware though, I made sure I always was at parties

"here babe" Josh said as I took the cup and began drinking

"Come on lets dance El!" Lani said pulling me away to the dance floor.

we danced for a while and the longer we danced the less control I felt, every few songs one of Josh's friends would bring me another orange juice and about an hour later I DEFINITELY felt the alcohol.

"you OK El?" Lani yelled over the music

"IM GREAT" i yelled even louder

"Oh my god El, you are hammered"

"nope. only had two alcohol" I stated still dancing

"Hey El" Josh said from beside me, he had obviously sobered up some.

"I LOVE you Joshy" I said kissing him

"Josh, how much has she had? you weren't supposed to put that much in her drink"

"ok I may have lied about her not having any drinks earlier" he said after pulling away

"Joshy" I whined running a finger over his jaw

"Josh I can't believe- how much has she had" Lani yelled

"She had a jello shot and some vodka before then we put half vodka half orange juice in her drinks"

"Joshhhhhhhh!" I whined again "I wanna KISS" I pouted

"ok babe, follow me" he said ignoring Lani who was cursing at him. Josh kept an arm around my torso to help me stay on my feet.

"You know what. I REALLY REALLY love you" I slurred before kissing Josh again

"Gabby?" I heard Dusty say

"DUSTY!" I screamed "ITS AWESOME THAT YOU'RE HERE" I said throwing my whole body into hugging him

"Gabby how drunk are you"

"Just orange juice" It felt like it made sense to me

"god, is THIS how you are now?" the way he said it made me sober up a little.

"Dusty I-"

"If this is who you are now then- this isn't who I came back for."

"This Isn't me I-"

"Dude I don't know who you are or why you're here, just leave." Josh interrupted me

"oh god I don't feel right" I said holding my head to keep it from spinning

"you just- FINE. I'll leave." Dusty said turning around and walking towards the door then he stopped, turned back around and said "Enjoy your new life OK"

Then everything was black.


	6. Chapter 6

"so where are we going? sonic or chick-fil-a or something?" I asked once I was in the car

"Nah that was totally a cover, we're going to Josh's party" she said grinning "but if you want I can introduce you to people there" She added. I didn't care about her introducing me to people, I just wanted to be with her, I waited 5 year and she decided to go to a party.

I stayed silent the rest of the way there, she parked and we walked the rest of the way to the house. I noticed her shivering a little and unzipped My hoodie to give it to her "here take my jacket"

"no you'll be cold, i'll survive, we're getting close to the house anyway" I knew when she was lying she never made eye contact or she would look at the floor when she lied.

"how about we compromise" I said before pulling her from behind and wrapping both of us in the hoodie, I couldn't have planned it any better.

we approached the house and she wiggled herself out of my jacket making my hoodie feel like it had way too much space

"this is it" she said over the booming music, I could smell the sour stench of throw up and alcohol

"cool" I said trying to hide how much i knew I'd hate it here

"lets get some drinks" she said grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowded house

"hey El!"

"El you're here!"

"Josh was asking if anyone has seen you El" people we're calling her left and right none of them i knew even from when I lived here.

"so, you're popular?" I asked my voice sounding unsure

"WHAT?" She yelled

"You're pretty popular huh?" I asked again louder

"Ha no, Josh is, so people know who I am, but I'm not POPULAR" She said it, and I know she believed it, but I could tell it wasn't true, people kept their eyes on her, no one even glanced my way.

I opened my mouth to tell her that I wanted to go somewhere quieter so we could catch up but someone called her name "EL! HEY ELLIE!"

"Hi Josh" she said as he approached and slung his arm over her shoulder, THIS was her boyfriend, there is no way, she could do way better than this drunken football loser.

"who's this?" he asked jabbing a finger into my chest hard, I could see him sizing me up.

"That's Dustin, Dustin this is my boyfriend Josh" Again with my full name

"Dusty, I go by Dusty not-" I began but Josh gave me a 'you better watch it look' then grabbed Gabby and kissed her "um ok" I said in shock, that's not something i wanted to see, I could feel my chest hallowing out then it filled with a dull ache

To my surprise and great pleasure she pushed Josh off "Josh!" she said glaring at him "I'm sorry Dusty, he's really a nice guy when he's sober" and the dull pain was back

"Ellie you need a drink, I'll get you some good stuff" Josh slurred with a wink that made me sick to my stomach

"Do you want something?" She asked

"no thanks" I said looking around at all the drunk people and mess. I can't believe she's dating one of them.

"is something wrong?" She asked

"I-" I was about to tell her i hated her dead beat boyfriend but it just so happened he was walking toward us again "no. nothings wrong"

"ok" Josh's arm reappeared around her holding some kind of alcohol

"here babe" Josh said shoving the shot in her face, she gulped it down then took the vodka

"Josh I think that's enough for now" she said, at least she isn't a complete drunk.

"EL, who's this!" some girl said grabbing my arm "He's HOT" she said to my surprise

Gabby rolled her eyes and glared at the girl "This is Dusty" she huffed coldly

"Hi there Dusty" the girl said then began pulling me away

"Wait Hana!" I heard Gabby call as we disappeared into the crowd

"come with me Dougy" the girl, Hana, said

"Dusty" I corrected

"I think the house is just fine" she said obviously misunderstanding. "here we are she said pushing a door open. behind the door there was a bedroom and on the bed were two people making out which seemed to upset Hana very much "GET OUT!" she yelled and they immediately scrambled off the bed and out of the room. Hana then tried to drag me into the room.

"I'm not like that" I said pulling my hand back

"come on, its just once"

"I'm gonna leave now" I said walking out of the room and jogging down the stairs to find Gabby, i finally found her with another girl on the makeshift dance floor, she didn't look too drunk, but she had some alcohol in her system for sure

"Dusty?" i heard someone say next to me "oh my god DUSTY, its me Nelly" a blonde girl said from next to me "we went to elementary school together"

"oh NELLY! Hey"

"so you're in the party crowd?" she asked

"no not really" i laughed

"you were dragged here too"

"yeah were you?" I asked

"yeah, i'm the designated driver" she held up a few sets of keys "lets go somewhere quieter so we can actually have a conversation" she said walking to the back door, I glanced toward Gabby then followed Nelly.

Nelly and I sat outside for a while talking about people who used to go to school with us, and told funny stories till she got up.

"i should go check on my friends" she said

"yeah me too" I got up too and went inside to find that Gabby was no longer dancing.

I has a feeling in my gut that I needed to find her or so I ran in the direction of the stairs so i could go look in all the rooms to make sure she wasn't in any of them with Josh, or any other guy for that matter. my heart hammered against my chest, it was the worst feeling in the world I my foot touched the first step on the stairs when I heard her voice

"You know what. I REALLY REALLY love you" She slurred. I turned to see her kissing him, I could tell that she wasn't holding herself up, Josh's arm was wrapped around her keeping her from falling to the floor.

"Gabby?" I said causing her to break away from Josh

"DUSTY!" She screamed throwing her arms up "ITS AWESOME THAT YOU'RE HERE" She then threw herself towards me to hug me

"Gabby how drunk are you" I asked shocked, I hated seeing her like this, it wasn't her. or maybe Jared was right, maybe this WAS her, maybe time really had just changed her this much.

"Just orange juice" she laid her wobbly head on my shoulder. I took that as her being really drunk

"god, is THIS how you are now?" I pushed her off me but still supported her so she wouldn't fall, I was hurt and angry and I didn't know why.

"Dusty I-" she said slurring a lot less

"If this s who you are now then- this isn't who I came back for." I snapped

"This Isn't me I-" She looked genuinely confused about her actions and upset with what i was saying

"Dude I don't know who you are or why you're here, just leave." Josh stopped her from saying anything else

"oh god I don't feel right" She whimpered holding her head.

"you just- FINE. I'll leave." I said turning around and walking towards the door, I'm sure i could get i ride from Nelly, i had made it a few steps then without thinking I turned back around to look at her and said "Enjoy your new life OK" right after the words left my mouth her eyes rolled back into he head and she dropped to the floor. "Oh my god" I mumbled "Gabby" I was on the floor next to her in an instant "what happened to her"

"Shit" Josh cursed under his breath then he looked at me "get. out." he said eerily calm

"WHAT! no way!" I said holding Gabby's head

"EL is my girlfriend" he said putting emphasis on the name he called her, the name that everyone had been calling her

I looked around and saw a ton of unfamiliar faces staring at me for the first time tonight "fine. just-make sure she's OK" I said reluctantly before walking out the front door.

there was one other conscious person out there, she stood on the side walk tapping her foot impatiently until her phone began to ring so she pulled it out of her purse and answered it "hey where are you? I know, can you please just come get me. No she can't. yeah I know i said she would but she is HAMMERED. yeah yeah I know El never gets super drunk at parties." I hadn't been really listening until i heard her say El, but once she did I couldn't stop "well it wasn't like it was her choice, josh spiked all her drinks!"

"Wait excuse me are you talking about Gabrielle, like Gabrielle Porter?" I asked the girl

"yeah, I'm her best friend"

"shit shit shit!" I began panicking

"What? What happened?" the girls eyes widened

"She just passed out and now Josh-" I didn't even finish before I ran into the house and bounded up the stairs, I looked in every door I passed til I found the one with Gabby and Josh.

"What are you doing? I thought you left?" Josh growled

"Dus-dust-ty" Gabby breathed barely conscious

"Gabby I'll drive you home" I said picking her up off the bed, she was limp and kept groaning "Where's your purse?" I asked her but the only response I got was unintelligible so I just looked around, I checked the living room then the kitchen and I saw it on the counter so I grabbed it and ran out of the house I clicked the unlock button on her keys and laid her across the back seat then I got in the front seat and drove off.


End file.
